


The Resolved Past

by Summer_Blossom8513



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Blossom8513/pseuds/Summer_Blossom8513
Summary: Victor, Yuri P and Yuri are scheduled to meet a certain designer. On their way there, they run into Gabriel Agreste, the designer. Unknown to his teammates, Yuri's parents and Gabriel have a shared past.  However, due to conflicted feelings, Yuri hates Gabriel for what he did to his father. Will their pasts ever be sorted out or will Yuri continue hating Gabriel?





	The Resolved Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this crossover!  
> This idea randomly came and oh well, there it is!  
> Disclaimer- I own neither Yuri!!! on Ice nor Miraculous Ladybug.   
> Also, their ages: Yuri K.-27, Victor-31, Yuri P./Yurio-19, Adrien-23

Victor and Yurio dragged Yuri to met with a designer who was visiting Russia. He previously did both Victor and Yurio’s costume so they trusted him. They went on a stroll outside when they met Gabriel Agreste, the designer, and Adrien.   
Victor happily introduced everyone, oblivious or ignoring the flying sparks between his fiancé and the designer. “Katsudon” The older man coolly greeted. “Agreste” The latter responded, in an equally cool tone.

“Yuri!” Adrien shouted, diverting the skater’s attention from his father.

“Adrien. How have you been?Congratulations on your engagement, and good luck on your marriage.”   
“Thanks.” The younger Agreste blushed at the thought of his fiancée in Paris, until he realized he was in the middle of a conversation with someone he hadn’t seen in ages! “Congrats on your marriage too, and on winning the gold medal.”   
“Thank you. I have to do something, pardon me. It was nice meeting you again Adrien.”   
“Yeah...”

Yuri didn’t hear his dejected response as he was already speaking to Victor.

“Victor, please don’t follow me. See you guys later.” He left, giving Adrien a quick hug before disappearing around the corner.

“Father...”  
“Adrien, your dismissed.”   
“Gabriel...”   
Heaving a sigh, the older Agreste called his trustworthy assistant.

“Gabriel.”  
“Nathalie, please reserve a place for a meeting, and are the designs ready?”   
“Yes sir, Marinette sent some too, along with Emily, they both couldn’t resist. Marinette also has a message for you.” He gave a hum of approval and the message played. “Sir, I’m sorry for intruding on personal matters but Ma’am, I mean aunt Emily, told me about what happened between you and your uhm step brother. I’m once again sorry sir. I know you don’t get along well with the Katsudon family, but I made a design for the entire skating team, Parisian superhero theme. Chat Noir for Victor, an akuma for Yuri P. although u have to redesign it, I sent a rough draft, I don’t like it. And Ladybug for Yuri. Once again I’m sorry sir.” The record ended, and the older man had a thought that was nagging him all the time. “Thank you Nathalie, and please convey my thanks to Marinette.

“You’re welcome Gabriel.”  
“Father. I..”   
Realizing it was time to end this disagreement pence and for all, he asked, “Where did Yuri go?”   
Everyone was shocked with his statement, especially when he called Yuri by his right name.

“No clue but I can guess.” Yurio the first one to snap back into reality said.

“Yurio, Adrien, why don’t you two...?”  
Victor tried.

“No.”  
“No.”   
Victor and Gabriel looked at the determined faces of both of the blondes, releasing a heavy sigh.

“Fine you can come Adrien.”  
“Yurio...”   
“I’m coming not matter what!”   
“Ok Yurio. Com’on let’s go. So where should we go first?”   
“Probably the skating rink.”   
“Let’s go!” Victor shouted, using his enthusiasm to hose his worry.

The Persians followed the two figure skaters to their private ice rink, taking in the stunning architecture.

Scratches against ice were heard as the group entered. Yuri was practicing a jump. He fell, but with determination coursing through his veins, he got up and continued his own routine. He went through the routine again, succeeding in the jump, but falling as he attempts his own special combo. (A four toe quadruple with a spinning jump)  
He succeeded the quadruple, but failed the spinning jump. When he glanced up to see who came and saw Gabriel enter, he forgot he was still slaying fast from the momentum of the previous attempt, and smacked into a wall. Good

Victor rushed out, catching him as he falls. Yurio has called the doctor but he had yet to arrive. Adrien rushed to the first aid kit, gesturing for Victor to bring Yuri over. Victor led the breathless Yuri over to the benches, propping him up.

“How many times did I tell you, that you have to choose something simpler! You’ll break a leg or something like _that_ will happen!” The white haired Russian scolded, his worry suffocating the sheepish Yuri. “So Adrien, what happened?”

“Nothing serious, there is bruising to the upper body, and you should take it easy to not aggravate your head.”

“Thanks Adrien.” Yuri said, smiling at the proud man who nodded . “So I assume you plan to be a doctor?” Again he nodded, a happy smile on his lips.

As soon as Yuri finished taking to Adrien, Victor decided to get his attention. Leaning so they were eye level, he smirked, but before his plan was complete, Yurio made his presence known and intervened.

“Gah! I’m sure you two can do this later. Com’on Adrien, Victor.”

“But…”

Getting annoyed, Yurio pulled Victor away from his teammate, and dragged him outside, to somewhere, leaving Gabriel and Yuri alone.

An awkward silence surrounded the pair, the air thick with nervousness that you could cut it. Coughing, Gabriel decided to break the silence, since he was planning on making things better and this was the perfect opportunity. He opened his mouth to talk but was beaten by Yuri.

“Don’t think apologizing to me will do the trick. It’s an issue between you and father, not us. Father told me, he told me how he didn’t blame you, that how you felt , there was nothing wrong. He never wanted anything bad to happen to his brother, even if they weren’t really related.”

The younger man’s words shook the other, making him realize he was tearing apart the family. He thought he was doing a good thing but he was wrong.

_I hated Dad. I couldn’t stand how he left Mom alone, to go with woman, then leave that woman’s adopted child on our doorstep. Dad died a few months later and his wife disappeared, and that’s when I blamed everything on him, my younger brother, who just got a family. I was the one who tore the family apart just because of my stupid irrational hatred._

These thoughts plagued Gabriel’s mind relentlessly. Now he felt like a completely idiot. His emotionless facade must have been broken because Yuri got up and guided him to the benches. He was panicking, he just wanted to beat himself up.

“You can just tell father, he didn’t mind all these years. He thought you were justified, as his older brother was always right.” Yuri’s light tone at the end made the the older man chuckle, riding the unnecessary tension. “Thank you Yuri. You really are his son.” The man in question smiled at this, sheepishly rubbing the back of his like he did when nervous. “If you don’t mind,” Gabriel continued, “why did you, and I apologize if I am incorrect, why did you dislike me?”

Turning so the Agreste couldn’t see his ashamed expression, he relayed his honest and only reason. “Because I thought you were wrong and was overreacting, based on what father told me.” “I agree I did.”

Turning so Gabriel was no longer staring at his back, he extended his hand, to which he gracefully accepted. Shaking hands, the duo exited, coming face to face with the room’s previous occupants.

“Yuri!”

There they stood in all their glory, the previous conversation’s topic, Yuri’s parents. “Gabriel! How have you be…”

“I’m sorry.”

“...en”

“....”

Refusing to let that derail him, Gabriel continued.

“I am extremely sorry Toshiya. I allowed my hatred for father to blind me, and I refused to see you as you were. I apologize for everything I’ve done. Can we please start over?”

Everyone, except Yuri, was shocked, especially Adrien, he had never in all his life seen his father like that. It surprised him, but also it reminded him, that’s how his father was.

Toshiya nodded, accepting the embrace from his older step brother. Gabriel pulled the unsuspecting Kiroko, Yuri’s mother, into the hug, holding them close. After a few minutes, he released them, and attac...hugged Yuri. “Thank you, Yuri.”

“It’s ok, uncle.”

Gabriel stiffened at the word, as Yuri awkwardly patted his back. Stepping back, the flushed man mumbled a, “I’m getting too old for this.”

Everyone laughed, and Victor slyly approached Yuri, only to be stopped by a flying Adrien, who was ecstatically hugging Yuri. “Thank you, so much everyone!” The excited young man proceed to hug the other baffled skaters.

“So mother, father, what are you doing here?”

“Well, we wanted to surprise you but it looks like we got surprise.”

“I’m glad you came.” Said Gabriel, warmly smiling at everyone. “How about we all head back to Paris and discuss everything there. My wife and future daughter in law  are also there.”

“We don’t mind, it’s been a while since we last saw Paris and Emily.” “Yup,” agreed Kiroko.

“Sure, we were playing on going on vacation soon, so why not! Let’s go Yuri and Yuri!” Victor’s excitement was making everyone feel lighter and very excited.

“You just want to be with Yuri in the City of Love, don’t you?” Interjected a disgruntled Yurio.

“Com’on Yurio, it’ll be great!”

“Fine, Katsudon.”

“Yay, let’s get packing! We’ll meet you here!” With that Victor dragged the two to their homes, and commenced packing.

Gabriel had called Nathalie, the trunks were loaded, and everyone were on the plane to Paris. The foreigners were also ready to enjoy everything the city had to offer, especially a certain duo!

**Author's Note:**

> This was amazing to write, and if you want a detailed past, simply comment, or I might write it a few weeks from now!


End file.
